


Ghost in the Mirror

by stormy1990



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990
Summary: Bloody Mary is a game everyone knows, but few dare to actually play the real game!What will happen if they dare to speak her name three times?





	Ghost in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely not scary horror story with quite a lot of plot holes!  
Have fun reading...oh wait you are not supposed to have fun reading a horror story :P

“You say her name three times in the dark bathroom with just a candle lit and then she will appear, you can see her ghost behind you in the mirror holding a dead baby in her arms and then she will get closer and-”

Juri was the victim who screamed the moment Hokuto decided to grab him by the arm without any warning before continuing his story. “-and then she will take you with her to her ghost world and you will never return.”

“Ok the last part you totally made up,” Taiga said, rolling his eyes while Juri dropped on the pillows behind him on his parent’s living room floor.

“And the rest is not?” Juri asked while hugging one of the pillows, kicking Hokuto against the leg as he gave him a mocking smile.

“Go and find out?”

It surprised them both that Taiga was the one to say that, because it was obvious that he wouldn’t want to go with the way he had hugged a pillow in front of his chest over the whole story.

“How about we do janken about who has to go?” Hokuto said entertained as he turned around and took one of the aroma candles Juri’s mother had in the room from the table and put in on the ground between them. “The person who loses has to go!”

“No, definitely not doing this!” Taiga said immediately and Juri sat up again, nodding faster than necessary. 

“I am totally taking Taiga’s side here!” 

“Poor sports!” Hokuto growled before he took the candle and stood up.

“Ehm what are you doing?” Taiga asked, shifting a bit nervously now.

“Doing what you are too scared of!”

Juri grabbed the latter by the ankle when he tried to move towards the bathroom which was along the corridor next to the living room. “You can’t be serious? I don’t want a bloody Mary in my bathroom, what will my family say if they have to deal with a ghost in the bathroom from now on?”

Hokuto remained silent for a moment, but couldn’t from bursting out laughing as he saw how Taiga also hid a smile behind his hand. 

“You really believe this story, don’t you?”

“I just go through all the possible WHAT IF scenarios, okay?” Juri pouted on which Taiga patted his shoulder and shoved his pillow against the latter’s chest. 

“It’s okay, I bet Hokuto can make sure that Mary leaves again after meeting him, right?”

Hokuto just shook his head with a teasing smile on that before he left the room with the candle, heading to the bathroom.

“Don’t think we will come and help you if something happens,” juri yelled after him before he heard the bathroom door closing.

Hokuto was still chuckling as he put the candle on the small plate in front of the mirror, not even wasting time with turning on the light, after all it had to be a candle or it wouldn’t work. It was just a simple task of saying her name three times and even if a ghost would show up that would be it, as the others had said he had made up the rest of the story.

“Okay here we go,” he whispered, but suddenly realized that he felt nervous after all. Had he actually made himself nervous with his own story. Clapping himself against the cheek a few times and taking another deep breath he finally looked straight back into the mirror.

“Bloody Mary,” he said in a steady voice.

“Bloody Mary.” This time he could feel the slight hesitation in his own words and he remained silent for what felt like a few minutes, checking the dark room behind him through the mirror. Getting angry at himself for getting scared of his own story he shook his head and finally dared to get over with it.

“Bloody Mary!”

He had been ready for a ghost, for the candle to be blown out, but he hadn’t been ready for screams and loud noises without a warning. With a high pitched scream he crouched down in the middle of the dark bathroom not being able to understand what was going on.

Until the bathroom door finally opened, revealing Taiga and Juri both laughing at the way Hokuto was still crouching on the ground, looking up at them with wide eyes.

“That’s your punishment for telling such a scary story!” Juri yelled in amusement on which Hokuto finally calmed down and rolled his eyes at them. 

“Very funny!” 

“It was, at least for us,” Taiga said with a bright smile. “But maybe we should call it a day or our yelling and shouting will actually make the neighbours call the police.”

“Actually a good idea, my mum prepared the futons in my room for you, so we can go up,” Juri explained and walked inside the bathroom to take some towels out for the others. 

“Don’t forget the candle,” Taiga reminded Hokuto when he wanted to leave the room. The boy turned around and grabbed it, but blew it out before taking it away from the mirror. At exactly the same moment the mirror in front of him bursted at one edge, leaving a huge crack all over it and all three boys with wide eyes staring back at it.

“Damn it Hokuto what did you do?” Juri asked, trying to act rational or more like he knew he would be in trouble when his mum was going to see this so there was no time for him to be scared.

“I didn’t do anything I swear, it just...shattered on its own!”

“Well, maybe you scared the mirror more than yourself?” Taiga laughed the situation off and they finally left the bathroom and headed upstairs. 

“Ow, hey you could have just taken the futon on the other side,” Taiga complained as Hokuto stumbled over him to get to the futon at the wall.

“He doesn’t want to be close to the door, who knows what will come inside, wuhu~” Juri said with a twitching movement of his fingers while swaying around in a ghost like movement, which actually ended with a pillow landing on his face.

“One point for Hokuto,” Taiga said laughing as Juri threw the pillow back before he dropped on the futon next to the door.

“Someone is getting too comfortable already,” Hokuto said while Taiga had pulled up the covers half over his face already, not even realizing that this statement was about him.

“I can make it more uncomfortable for him,” Juri said immediately and threw himself half over Taiga’s upper body making the other one yelp and hit Juri on the back of the head. 

“If you want to break a rib then you need to gain more weight,” Taiga joked.

“Oh why being so violent, we can break you in other ways as well,” Hokuto said with a lopsided smile and leant over to Taiga, ignoring the way Juri was going to be stuck between them. Taiga formed a teasing smile before welcoming Hokuto’s slow kiss. 

“Hey, I want some fun as well,” Juri complained on which Hokuto moved and actually put his upper body over Juri’s so he couldn’t get up. The bad point was though that Taiga had both their weight on them now and hit Hokuto against the shoulder before breaking the kiss, but keeping the latter close. “Don’t shut him out or maybe bloody Mary will come and play with him instead.”

Juri immediately pinched Taiga on the upper leg for that comment and finally tried to get Hokuto off him. “Can we finally stop the horror story talk?”

“We can stop the talking completely if you want?” Taiga said invitingly as he pushed Hokuto up a bit and sat in front of Juri instead. The latter’s mood switched immediately and he bit his lip as Taiga let his long fingers explore his chin line before he pulled him closer for a kiss. Hokuto wasn’t the type to watch for long and soon Taiga felt his hands around his hips, already slowly moving his hands under his shirt. A shiver ran through his body, but Hokuto’s hands didn’t feel cold and his shivering didn’t stop even after a few moments on which he pulled back from Juri’s kiss. When he looked over the latter’s shoulder though he gasped and crawled to the back so fast that he actually hit Hokuto against the chin with his head, making the other one curse.

“Damn it Taiga what was that?” Hokuto complained on which Taiga pointed at the door.

“What is it?” Juri asked as he looked at the door. The door he had closed before and which was open now…

“Did you leave a window open somewhere, it’s getting super cold here,” Hokuto complained and pulled the cover over his shoulders.

“No there should be no open window,” Juri said and wanted to get up, but Taiga grabbed him by the sleeve immediately.

“Don’t get close to the door!”

“Why not, it’s cold, we should shut it,” Juri asked perplex.

“Something is out there, I saw something moving.”

“Okay, now you are freaking me out,” Juri said slightly scared and looked over to Hokuto who suddenly formed an apologizing expression.

“If I had known I’d scare you so much with the story I wouldn’t have told it,” Hokuto apologized and wanted to get up to close the door on which Taiga turned towards him with an angry expression.

“I am not making this up!” He hissed at the other one. “I saw something-”

A sudden faint sound made them all fall silent. The sound of water dripping...it came from the bathroom downstairs and it made Taiga’s blood freeze and his body shiver even more.

“So please tell me that your house is just old and that your tap randomly starts dripping in the middle of the night?” Hokuto asked alarmed now as well.

Juri just looked at them both with a numb feeling and a pale face as he shook his head. 

“Now I am officially scared,” Hokuto said as he took Taiga’s shoulders to pull him closer and the boy welcomed the protective hold around his upper body as he kept staring towards the door. 

“Okay let’s stay realistic, what if we have a thief in the house? Maybe we should call the police?” Juri whispered this time trying to somehow stop himself from freaking out. 

“Actually calling your parents or brothers to come home and check would already help maybe?” Taiga asked on which Hokuto also nodded.

“Good idea,” Juri said and searched for his phone with shaking hands. He found it at the end of his futon and he crawled over to get it and turned back towards them as he already started the call. “I will see if they are already done with their appointment and-”

“Juri?” Taiga asked carefully as the boy had stopped speaking in the middle of his sentence and looked over to the door with wide eyes instead.

Hokuto’s grip around the boy tightened immediately and Taiga’s body tensed up so badly that he was sure he wouldn’t be able to move even if he wanted to.

The next moment Juri let his phone drop and the sound of the mailbox was heard on the other end. What had them flinch though was the grating sound of the door as it opened even wider and the room started feeling even coulder. 

“Juri, please come over here,” Taiga begged him in a hoarse voice, the panic bringing tears in his eyes.

His voice seemed to reach the boy as he turned his head a bit to look at him, but the panic was written all over his face and he seemed as petrified as the other two.

The first one to move was Hokuto as he dared to crawl a bit away from Taiga and stretched his arm out towards Juri. There were barely centimeters between them, but it seemed like an impossible task to move.

“Juri, come on,” Hokuto whispered, the panic audible in his shaking voice. 

“Please,” Taiga begged as he felt how a tear was already running down his cheek even though nothing had even happened yet.

Juri’s look had wandered back to the open door, to the part the other two couldn’t see and it made them feel so helpless, so cowardly because they couldn’t just get up and close that freaking door.

“Take my hand,” Hokuto tried again and when Juri finally looked back at them his tears were flowing over as well. A fear so deep that it would usually make someone scream, but he couldn’t, he could barely move. With what seemed to be a lot of effort Juri made his hand move and he tried desperately to lift it up to grab Hokuto’s hand.

“I’m sorry,” Juri whispered and without even knowing what he meant Hokuto stretched his arm even further, getting a grip on the boy’s wrist exactly the same moment as he was pulled away from them. 

Taiga could do nothing but yell Juri’s name as Hokuto tried to keep a hold on his wrist, but the invisible force pulling him towards the door was stronger and all Hokuto could do was cursing as Juri’s wrist was pulled out of his grip.

SHouting out for help Juri was dragged out of the room and the door was thrown shut with such a force that Hokuto jolted and fell back on the futon where Taiga was sitting in pure shock about what had just happened and then silence followed...

“Please tell me that this is a nightmare. This isn’t real, right Hokuto?” Taiga asked while the latter was still looking at the door in a loss about what to do. They were both still way too shocked to move, but what else were they supposed to do? They couldn’t let whatever was out there take Juri that easily.

As they kept silent for a while they heard the water dripping from the tap again, but except for that the house seemed completely silent. 

“Let’s call the police,” Hokuto finally concluded and forced his body to move to get the phone Juri had dropped. The moment he crawled to the front though there was the familiar sound of the door opening, making Taiga scream in panic and grab Hokuto by the back of the shirt to pull him back.

Unfortunately he wasn’t fast enough and he felt how Hokuto moved away from him instead of towards him.

“NO DON’T TAKE HIM!” Taiga shouted, clawing his fingers in the latter’s clothes, but his fear made it impossible to move with him as he got dragged towards the door. Hokuto cursed and kicked the air, not finding anything to actually put a fight with.

“Barricade the door,” Hokuto shouted and with the last amount of strength and courage Taiga jumped up and ran for the door. It surprised him that he was able to shut it easier than he thought. He had used his full body weight, throwing himself against it as he was expecting a huge resistance.

Hokuto was lying on his stomach close to the door, breathing heavily, but Taiga didn’t dare to move, one wrong step could cost them everything.

“That was pretty awesome,” Hokuto said grateful as he sat up still shaking.

Before Taiga could reply to that he heard something on the hallway and with wide eyes he looked at Hokuto. The latter was up immediately and joined him at the last second before something tried to break the door open, leaving Taiga in panic again.

“Don’t give up, just keep pushing against it,” Hokuto yelled and Taiga tried as good as possible to put as much weight against the door as he could until their fight seemed won and the house fell silent again. 

“Don’t move,” Hokuto said as he walked away from the door making Taiga look after him in slight confusion. The boy moved the cupboard from the wall towards the door. It would work easier if Taiga helped, but one step away from the door might be their last.

After what seemed like minutes they were finally able to move away from the door as the cupboard was blocking it.

“What if it can easily move that one as well?” Taiga asked worried as he kept standing close to it just in case.

“Then this will end sooner than we’d like to, but now we have to get help!”

Again Hokuto jumped for the phone and this time he was able to actually put in a number and try to reach someone.

“Did you call the police?” Taiga asked, but when there was no reply from Hokuto he started to get unpleasant shivers again. The boy was staring back at him with wide eyes and then Taiga could hear it as well. On the end of the line there were weird noises and then Taiga could make out a whisper...bloody Mary…

“Bloody Mary,” Hokuto repeated the words as in a weird kind of trance and Taiga yelped and jumped away from the door when the sound had suddenly returned and the cupboard was the only thing between them and whatever tried to come inside the room.

“Bloody Mary,” Hokuto whispered again, his look nothing more than an empty stare into the room.

“PUT THE PHONE DOWN,” Taiga yelled and ripped the phone out of the latter’s hand and ended the call. “Don’t you dare to say her name again!”

Of course they had already called her, but saying her name out for three times again would maybe make something even worse happen.

When Hokuto completely ignored his presence and opened his mouth again he put his hand over the latter’s mouth. “Please snap out of it. Hokuto, look at me!”

But the latter didn’t and all he kept doing was trying to speak the two words which would maybe end their lives or even worse. 

Taiga had started crying again, the panic getting the best of him now that the noise from the corridor wouldn’t stop anymore, the door was about to break open and Hokuto had gone in an insane state.

“Please stop this, please leave us alone!” He whimpered and his strength left him at the worst timing as Hokuto pulled his hand away.

There was no stopping him now and all he could do was looking at Hokuto’s blank expression as he stared through the room with a weird smile and spoke the words of their doom.

“Bloody Mary.”

The next loud sound wasn’t the door breaking open, but it was also something Taiga couldn’t explain and it all got too much for him when something touched his skin from somewhere over his head, falling down on him and with a scream he crouched down, sobbing on his own, waiting for it all to be over.

But then nothing...no sounds, no dragging, no ghost! 

When he dared to finally open his eyes again he already felt confused about the lights being on in the room, but what had him even more confused was the fact that he was covered in gin tape.

“What the actual…”

The next sound was Hokuto finally bursting out laughing next to him and he jolted once more when the door of the room was actually opened to the outside, revealing Juri and...the rest of their group members?

“We got you, damn we got you so damn good!” Jesse shouted in pure excitement as he easily moved the cupboard and now Taiga realized that there were rolls hidden under it so it hadn’t even be hard for Hokuto to move it.

“I feel like we need to apologize though, he looks pretty scared,” Kochi said a bit worried, but still holding a phone in his hand, recording everything.

“We left him speechless,” Shintaro added with an amused expression.

“Earth at Taiga, are you there?” Hokuto asked as he waved his hand in front of his face. He didn’t expect Taiga to turn and push him with such a force that he landed flat on one of the futons between all the gin tape which he finally realized had been set up hidden on a shelf.

“What the actual hell were you thinking?” Taiga scolded them all.

“Well, it’s unbelievable how easily you let a ghost take me away from you while you fight for Hokuto,” Juri let out with a played disappointed expression.

“Be happy that he didn’t offer you as a sacrifice,” Jesse joked on which Taiga threw a pillow at him.

“Okay anyways here is the explanation,” Juri finally said as he stepped inside the room and turned towards Kochi who still held the phone and recorded everything.

“Hey everyone, so this was our prank video as promised. Taiga was unfortunately the only one who didn’t know about it and was our victim for today! I hope you enjoyed the video and Taiga’s reactions.”

“Wait, but how did you come up with all of this. The mirror, the force dragging you out?” Taiga asked as he finally calmed down a bit.

“My family knew about this of course so they helped preparing the house for the prank, we even set up cameras,” Juri said pointing at two hidden cameras and explained that there were also cameras in the living room and the bathroom.

“The cupboard we made easy to move to make sure we can get it out of the way if something went wrong, same as the door which we can open to both directions,” Shintaro added.

“And for the dragging part, well let’s say we dragged ourselves?” Hokuto explained on which Taiga couldn’t from pinch him pretty hard into the upper arm on which Hokuto cursed and crawled away from him.

“That was also why Hokuto held on to you and was the one to jump to the front to try and stop me,” Juri explained. “If you had tried to hold on to me as well we would have needed to change plans, but it luckily worked and so we just needed you to believe that Hokuto gets dragged as well, but because that wouldn’t work out completely he made you close the door.”

“Wait, and what’s about the broken mirror and the door slamming shut?” Taiga asked still suspicious.

“The mirror was set up for this and the door we moved with this,” Jesse explained as he took a wire in his hand, so thin that Taiga wasn’t even able to see it clearly. “It’s a fishing rope and it was attached to the door the whole time. We three had waited in the spare bedroom the whole time until you were in here so we could prepare everything.”

“I hate you all so damn much,” Taiga said while still having trouble to calm down completely. “So you called one of them instead of the police, right?” Taiga concluded and Hokuto nodded guilty. Then his look fell on the phone in Kochi’s hand and the cameras in the room. “Wait you can’t post this on any of our channels.”

“Why not?” Juri asked perplex on which Taiga hawked and made a head movement towards Hokuto, then looked back at Juri on which both boys understood.

“Oh, well, yeah that part will get cut out of course,” Juri replied.

“But please feel free to keep going now, we can take our leave,” Kochi added with a wink on which another pillow flew through the room.

“Anyways, it’s cleaning time,” Juri said, clapping his hands.

“Can’t you do that on your own? You came up with this!” Shintaro said annoyed on which Juri scolded him and made the other three leave the room and take down the cameras around the house.

“Well, at least now I can rest assure to be in good hands when real danger awaits us, not that Juri will be safe,” Hokuto said laughing as he got up and helped the others clean up.

Still mumbling some curses Taiga also started helping out.

He went downstairs to put the gin tape in the trash, thinking that this had been the most unnecessary extra they had come up with. When he walked passed the bathroom he realized that the tap water was still not turned off and he stepped in front of it to finally turn it off. When he looked up into the mirror he flinched, but then rolled his eyes.

“Guys, it’s really enough!”

“What do you mean” Juri shouted over from the living room.

“I know you said the mirror was set up, but making the effort of putting a fake ghost image in it is definitely too much!”

“What are you talking about, do you want to make us pay for the prank now and scare us?” Hokuto asked laughing from the living room. But Taiga didn’t feel like laughing at all, because the pale face of the woman holding a dead baby in her arms was giving him real shivers this time...


End file.
